Rise of the Immortal King
by dr100
Summary: "Where are we?" asked Amy. "A long way away,." answered the Doctor. "Somewhere I've not been in a hell of a long time!" It was recorded that long before the arrival of the TARDIS, visitors stormed the burial grounds of the King. "He's dead, though," she said. "I don't understand what's going on…" "Neither do I," replied the Doctor.
1. Chapter 1

Doctor Who: Rise of the Immortal King: Written by Nathan Mullins

Featuring the Eleventh Doctor and Amy Pond

* * *

"Where are we?" asked Amy.

"A long way away," answered the Doctor. "Somewhere I've not been in a hell of a long time!"

"What are we doing here?" she went on.

"I received life signs from this planet aboard the TARDIS. The last I visited, I made certain there was no life here…"

Amy shuddered just thinking about what he had said.

"You mean… this planet once supported life, but now…" she trailed off.

"Yes," said the Doctor. He bowed his head. "Once, yes, but ruled by a dictator…"

He stopped. Having exited the TARDIS with Amy at his side, they looked about. Finally, he finished his sentence, adding that "…he was a monster."

The planet had changed. Their surroundings were new and unusual. It was no small wonder the Doctor had received life signs. Birds passed low over head and plants had sprung up everywhere. Bees buzzed by startling Amy as she backed into the wooden panelling of the blue box.

"Are you alright?" the Doctor asked her.

"Couldn't be better," she said, with a smile.

"Good," replied the Doctor. "I think we should begin…"

"What's that?" asked Amy.

"Looking for the burial chamber of the Immortal King," answered the Doctor.

"Hold on," said Amy, catching his arm. "I know all about the 'Immortal King'. I was with you when we defeated him!"

The Doctor paused to consider.

"Of course," he said, rolling his eyes, the memories flooding back. "Sorry…"

"So is that why we're here? The life signs you've picked up are from the burial chamber of the King?"

The Doctor nodded.

"You see, I thought we got the better of him…"

Amy had thought the same.

"He's dead, though," she said. "I don't understand what's going on…"

"Neither do I," replied the Doctor. "That's why we're here! To get to the bottom of what is going on…"

* * *

It was recorded that long before the arrival of the TARDIS, visitors stormed the burial grounds of the King. Cyber warriors entered the King's kingdom and brought him back to life.

"Who are you?" he demanded, upon his awakening.

The Cybermen shuffled towards the resurrected one. Their selected leader of their mission stepped forward.

"We are yours to command!" explained their leader.

"Find me the Doctor and bring him to me!" ordered the King.

The Cyber leader agreed.

* * *

The Doctor and Amy had stumbled on an entry point into the King's kingdom.

_"Do we enter?"_ she whispered, at the opening of the cave,

"We do," said the Doctor. "We must!"

"But how can the King have survived?" she asked.

"He was helped, of course. When we left him, he was dead."

"But who'd wish to help such an evil creature?"

"Who indeed?" mouthed the Doctor, as he entered the cave first.

**"STOP!"** bellowed a voice from within.

"Who goes there?" demanded the Doctor, reaching for his sonic screwdriver to light his way.

The light from the tip of his device revealed the monstrosity behind the terrifying command.

"No!" shrieked Amy, pulling the Doctor back into the light.

_"Cybermen!"_ groaned the Doctor. "So our questions have been answered!" he muttered.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Doctor Who: Rise of the Immortal King: Written by Nathan Mullins

Featuring the Eleventh Doctor and Amy Pond

* * *

_"Cybermen!" groaned the Doctor. "So our questions have been answered!" he muttered._

"You will come with us!" said another, stepping out from the darkness.

The Doctor and Amy were led away.

"Where do you think we're going?" she whispered.

"To our lord and master," replied the Doctor. "The king, I suspect."

The Cybermen led the way through the cave to the Kingdom.

"What are you doing here?" demanded the Doctor.

The Cybermen gave no reply.

Amy nudged him and asked, "What is all this about?"

The Doctor shook his head. He didn't have a clue.

But the King was most definitely not himself. Of course he was immortal but his physical appearance was dying. He himself could not die but his body could, for the King was a Time lord. He was in pain. His face was changing, twisting, and regenerating. The Cybermen gathered about him but could do nothing for him.

"Have you found the Doctor?" bellowed the King.

The Cybermen turned to one another agitatedly. Their leader stepped forward.

"We have taken two prisoners both found on the outskirts of the Kingdom," he explained.

"Excellent!" declared the King. "I look forward to greeting them!"

Suddenly, there was a wail of delight from the entrance to the thrown chamber as the Doctor appeared from a tunnel alongside his companion Amy Pond.

"So we meet again!" wailed the Doctor, darting forward.

"It's been some time!" said the King, shrieking in agony.

He staggered backwards, regenerating before them.

"What's happening to you?" demanded the Doctor.

"What is his condition?" demanded the Cyber leader.

"He's a Time Lord!" stated the Doctor. "He can change his appearance!"

The regeneration lasted seconds.

"Doctor…" whispered Amy. "Why were we brought here?"

"I wonder…" mumbled the Doctor. "Amy has a point!" he declared. "The Cybermen have always wanted my head, yet you've handed us over to the King. What I want to know, as does Amy here, is why?"

"We serve the King!" replied the Cyber leader.

"And why is that?" demanded the Doctor.

"Because like me," bellowed the King., "…the Cybermen cannot die! Together we will go on to conquer and destroy, ruling all in our path for all of time."

"And you think I'll allow it?" replied the Doctor.

"I guessed not," figured the King. "It is why we brought you here. It is why I was resurrected. To lure the Doctor into a mighty trap where the Cybermen and I would both to seek to take our revenge on the only man to have ever stopped us!"

The Doctor staggered back was held in place by the Cybermen.

"It is time for you to die, Doctor. Have you anything to say?"

The Doctor didn't say a word.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Doctor Who: Rise of the Immortal King: Written by Nathan Mullins

Featuring the Eleventh Doctor and Amy Pond

* * *

_"It is time for you to die, Doctor. Have you anything to say?"_

_The Doctor didn't say a word until… something occurred to him.._

"Yes," he said, finally. "Your body is still regenerating! The way you're carrying on, it won't last long!"

"What are you babbling about?" shrieked the King.

"I don't think you're immortal!" stated the Doctor.

"And if he isn't, what good will it do us?" asked Amy.

"Well it would give us time," said the Doctor.

"But I am immortal!" protested the King.

"Ah, said the Doctor. "But you're in great pain, yes?"

"How do you know that?" gurgled the King.

"I can see it in your eyes. This is your first time. Regenerating, that is… you've never experienced this sort of thing before…"

"And it matters?" babbled the King.

"Well yes, you ought to rest," insisted the Doctor. "You can't expect to just carry on!"

"It does not matter, Doctor. I will still destroy you!"

The King blasted his orders at his slaves, the alliance, his Cyber warriors.

"Destroy the Doctor!" he bellowed.

"NO!" replied the Cyber leader, asserting his authority. "We do not take orders from Time Lords!"

**"WHAT?"** shrieked the King. "I am not a Time Lord!"

"So explain your regenerative capabilities!" shouted the Doctor.

The Cybermen listened in.

"I will destroy you all!

The King observed those about him. He was ready to kill them, when… the cyber leader marched forward, accompanied by two cyber shades.

"Isolate the Doctor, his companion, and the King!"

"You cannot do this!" barked the King.

"Oh yes they can," said the Doctor. "The Cybermen can do what they like!"

"But now we're prisoners of the Cybermen," whispered Amy.

"But we may have formed an alliance with the King," mumbled the Doctor. "And to be associated with one so powerful can only be a good thing at this time."

"What do you mean?" murmured Amy.

The Doctor told her to 'shush'.

"You think you can keep me here?" bellowed the King. "I have followers who will hunt you down!"

The Cyber leader stepped forward.

"There will be no time!" he hissed. "Your body is weak."

"I am still in the early regenerative stages…" shrieked the King.

"You are dying!" protested the Cyber Leader. "But you need not die. You will become like us!"

Amy shivered with terror.

"What does that mean?" she asked.

She looked up at the Doctor, who answered, "…we're all going to die!"

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

Doctor Who: Rise of the Immortal King: Written by Nathan Mullins

Featuring the Eleventh Doctor and Amy Pond

* * *

Imprisoned with the King, the Doctor was beginning to wonder if his powers could be used to free them from their prison. Amy buried her head in her hands as the Doctor crawled over to where the King was chained. She looked up as he approached him, and watched the action through a tiny gap between her fingers.

"So why were you resurrected?" whispered the Doctor.

"Is it not obvious?" muttered the King. "I wanted to destroy you for what you did to me!"

"And now you're like the rest of us, or was before…" mumbled the Doctor.

"What do you mean?"

The Doctor wriggled about a bit adjusting his position. The chains on his wrists were coming loose.

"Well," he said slowly, thinking carefully about how he would word this. "You're a Time Lord…"

The King shuffled agitatedly.

"I am no such thing!" he stated.

"But perhaps something happened and you were forced to forget who you were because it mattered most?" wondered the Doctor.

"To whom would it matter if I were a Time Lord or not?" roared the King.

"The Family of Blood, perhaps?" murmured the Doctor. "Same thing happened to me…"

"It changes nothing!" he bellowed.

"Oh but it does," replied the Doctor. "You've been stripped of all power and your body is dying. Your regenerative capabilities are weakening!"

"Of what concern is it to you?" barked the King.

"If we escape, I can save you!" said the Doctor.

Amy rushed over to him and begged some kind of response.

"But how can you trust him?" she asked. "You've heard it for yourself. He wished to kill you!"

"But that was before the Cybermen stepped in," he snapped. "And with them in control, who knows what havoc they will wreak on the universe!"

"So you would wish to form an alliance?" hissed the King.

"Before it's too late!" declared the Doctor.

"But we can hardly leave here to stop them!" stated Amy.

"That's not entirely true," said the Doctor. "The powers of a Time Lord are incredible but the powers he/ she possess in their very early regenerative stages are the most powerful of their life cycle."

"If I release you," squirmed the King. "My resurrection would have been for nothing!"

"But if the Cybermen rule, you too will die!" shouted the Doctor.

"But to keep you here as my prisoners would be something…" he told himself.

"What about our bargain?" yelled the Doctor.

"It is at an end!" bellowed the King.

His new body, now swamped in regenerative energy, consumed him and his bonds, and in an instant he was free. He sought the attention of the Cybermen.

"I said you couldn't trust him!" muttered Amy.

"But it doesn't matter," said the Doctor. He turned to face Amy, beaming with glee. "You see," he said, showing her his chains. "One last tug and…"

The action he took forced the chains to split and he quickly freed his companion.

"Let's get out of here!" he whispered.

"What about the King?" she asked.

"I've stirred up all the anger he's kept to himself for so long. He's about to let rip on the Cybermen and will have forgotten what I've told him."

"What are you talking about?" grumbled Amy.

"He's given himself little rest. The strain on his body will kill him. He will go so far as to defeat the Cybermen for us…"

"And what about the King himself?" she mumbled. "Can we just leave him to tidy up this mess for us…"

"Well…" mused the Doctor. "I suppose so… yes."

The King rushed out into a muddled group of Cybermen with little surprise on their emotionless masked faces.

"It ends here!" he chuckled.

He released a terrifying burst of energy upon all those present. The Cybermen could not fight off the intense beam of destruction. The Cyber leader rushed forward to defend them but could nothing to stop it. And once they were finished, the King fell to his knees, and crumbled to his feet. He was dead.

And in the background, some way away from the scene of the crime, the Doctor and Amy were ready to leave, only just boarding the TARDIS.

"Where to next then?" asked Amy.

"Wherever the TARDIS takes us!" replied the Doctor. "Hold on!"

There was a sudden jolt aboard the ship and the blue box was plunged into darkness.

"What's happening?" she shouted, reaching out for the Doctor.

He was at the controls.

"Oh no…" he said, in all but a whisper.

"What is it? What's wrong?" shrieked Amy.

The Doctor looked up at her. There was something terribly wrong.

"We're about to find out how you die!" he said, showing her the screen with a series of clips that passed her by, of Daleks, Dinosaurs, Weeping Angels and more.

"What does it mean?" she trembled.

"I've no idea," said the Doctor. "Not this time…"

_And the adventure continues..._


End file.
